Tiren
Tiren is the fourth planet in the Tirus system, located near the center of the Verion Star Cluster. It is home to a variety of lifeforms, the most notable being the Trayn. Tiren is a hostile terrestrial world, plagued by thunderstorms and hurricanes. Tiren has four moons, Kortaan, Celin, Verin, and Nokas. Tiren's current population is 8 billion. Tiren's capital city is named Tyrak. Geology Tiren's surface is 73.6% water. The remaining 27.4% is covered in huge mountains, and flat, grassy plains. Tiren has two continents, Zharon, and Lehvatiaa. Lehvatiaa is the largest continent, and is home to the vast Gelatinous Sea and the Nartola Mountains. Zharon is considerably smaller than Lehvatiaa, and located on the planet's equator. Tiren's mountains dominate the landscape, and are rocky and mostly devoid of life. Volcanos are scattered across the planet, most of them long dead. The plains are wet and grassy, with the occasional patch of trees. Swamps are nearly everywhere along the coasts, and are very dangerous, even for the Trayn. Tiren is roughly twice the size of Earth, and its surface gravity is 1.09 G's. The planet is tectonically active, with frequent earthquakes. Tiren's most common resources were silver, titanium, and gold, but most of the titanium has been mined out. The silver and gold remain, as the Trayn have no use for them. The Trayn have covered much of the surface with huge cities, to support their ever-increasing population. Space was limited, as most of Tiren is either mountains or ocean, so the Trayn built up. The Gelatinous Sea The Gelatinous Sea, as its name suggests, is a vast inland sea made up of a strange gelatinous substance. The sea is home to many species of microbes, some of which are believed to be responsible for the gelatinous nature of the water. A few avian creatures live in the area, scooping up mouthfulls of the sea's water in their massive beaks and filtering out the plants and microbes that live within. Larger avians such as Chalka Hawks prey upon the smaller ones. Nartola Mountains The Nartola Mountain range is home to Mount Kalakar, the highest mountain on Tiren. It reaches over three kilometers into the sky. The Nartola Mountains are home to several small settlements, which rest inside the many lush valleys. Mountain peaks often house bunkers or military bases. Inside Kalakar's summit is Kalakar Research Center, used for weapons research. Climate Tiren's climate is roughly the same all across the planet, though some areas get more rain and others less. The average temperature is 18° celsius. The highest recorded temperature was 39°, about fifty years ago during the summer. History Tiren was once far less hostile, with more landmass and less violent storms. When the Trayn first arrived during their escape from the Nekrat research facility, the world was teeming with life. However, when the Ikan discovered the Trayn seed ships and began their campaign of extermination, Tiren was left in ruins, with it's surface covered in the scars of heavy orbital bombardment. Were it not for the surviving Trayn in the underground bunkers, Tiren's ecosystem would have never recovered. The Trayn had stored seeds, animals, and water in the bunkers, which they used to help Tiren recover. Unfortunately, the planet was never the same again, as the bombardment from the Ikan fleet had caused massive climate change, raising the atmospheric temperature and melting the icecaps. Almost all of the planet's water remained in the atmosphere until it finally began to rain again, flooding much of the land and turning Tiren into the hostile world it is today. Fauna Tiren is home to a variety of wildlife, most if it tiny and harmless. However, there are many large creatures on Tiren, most of them predatory. Carnivores Large and small carnivores are abundant on Tiren. There are several notable species. Zakuul The Zakuul is a large insect. They live in small hives, and lay their eggs underground. The eggs hatch into Zakuul Nymphs, maggot-like flying creatures with no eyes. They instead see through primitive sonar. The Nymphs latch onto an unfortunate creature and burrow inside. When they emerge, they are much larger, and have lost their wings. Adult Zakuul are about three feet in length, and usually have over fifty legs. They have eight eyes, as well. They live high in the mountains, and are nocturnal. Krankanitor The Krankanitor is by far the most dangerous predator on Tiren, and also the largest. They roam the plains of Tiren, in a constant search for prey. They stand on four muscular digitigrade legs, which allow them to run at speeds of ten kilometers per hour for short periods of time. They have two mantis-like forearms, which can also serve as an extra pair of legs to assist in long sprints. A row of sharp, needle-like retractable spines goes down their backs, above the spinal cord. They have several rows of shark-like teeth, for slicing and ripping apart flesh. They also have fangs, which inject their prey with a paralyzing venom that takes effect in seconds. They stand at six meters tall. Vahren Vahren are large dog-like reptiles. They are three and a half feet in height, and six feet long. They have four digitigrade legs, and four eyes on the sides of their head. The back eyes are slightly higher than the front ones. Male Vahren have large bony crests on the top of their heads, along with large spikes on their backs. Vahren have four large teeth, like those of a saber-tooth tiger. The teeth are serrated along the back edge, made for puncturing and then ripping. The back saber teeth are shorter than the front saber teeth. In addition, they also have several rows of shark-like teeth inside their large mouths. They have forked tongues, and can "taste" the air, much like snakes. Their hides are extremely tough, and thick. Vahren are intelligent and often kept as pets by the Trayn. They are also used in the military and police force. Ihorra The Ihorra are large insects, which often live in caves in the mountains. They can be up to two feet long, the largest ever being over three feet. They have a wingspan of three feet, and large antennae. They eat small lizards, and sometimes birds. They have been known to hunt infant Zakuul as well. Ihorra sometimes build their nests on Tiren's buildings, and are considered a nuisance by the Trayn living there as they often leave behind the stripped carcasses of their prey. Ihorra attacks on Trayn are very common, but they are almost never fatal. Herbivores/Omnivores Tiren has a lot of omnivorous and herbivorous animals, some large, and some small. There are several notable species. Plain Strider Plain Striders are tall herbivores that walk on six long, spindly legs. They are very fast, and can jump great distances. Their main predators are the Krankanitor, which are nearly as tall as them and can run almost as fast. Plain Striders feast upon the few trees that grow on the plains, and travel in groups of three to six. They are protected by a thick carapace, which is a result of being insectoid. They have six luminescent eyes, which provide excellent night vision. Harasaa A Harasaa is a small, but fast, omnivorous scavenger. They live in the plains and can often be seen grazing on plants or feasting on the carcasses of dead animals. They have four long digitigrade legs, and can run very fast. Their legs have long claws which enable them to climb trees. They are about two feet in height and four feet long. They are kept as pets by the Trayn, and sometimes used to find illegal drugs or to track down criminals, thanks to their amazing sense of smell. Shal'ira Shal'ira are small herbivores that live high in the mountains. They have four legs, with long claws. In addition, they also have two extra appendages just in front of their front legs, right behind their elongated heads. The appendages end in large hooks which can be used for climbing. They feed on the small plants that grow in the mountains, and have thick coats of white fur. They are an endangered species, as they never quite recovered from the bombardment of Tiren like the other species did. Krystokk The Krystokk is a tiny rodent, about two feet in length. Its long tail accounts for most of its size, being one foot long. They have sharp claws for burrowing into the dirt near the base of mountains. They eat small insects that live in the soil, along with worms and roots of plants. They are seen as pests by the Trayn as they often move into homes and chew up wood, furniture, and electricable cables; which usually results in a fried rodent that, to the Trayn's sensitive noses, is quite foul-smelling. Flora Tiren is home to a variety of plants, the most significant being listed here. Akarit Akarit are massive coniferous trees that grow on the plains. The tallest was over 300 meters tall. Smaller Akarit are the food source of the Plain Strider. Veket Grass Veket Grass grows all over Tiren, even in the mountains. It is the main source of food for the smaller herbivores. Category:Planets Category:Trayn Category:GCv2